De cuentos a dibujos animados
by cristinasdf
Summary: Emma, Regina y Henry quedan atrapados en el mundo de Ooo. Gracias a la ayuda de Finn y compañía están bien pero no saben cómo volver.


**¡Hola! Estaba medio aburrida cuando me invitaron a participar en un reto de OUaT, así que me animé y esto es lo que ha salido. He hecho una mezcla un tanto rara de dos de mis series favoritas, puede que os guste y puede que no pero bueno para gustos colores. ¡Disfrutad!**

**Disclaimer: ninguna de las series ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**_Este fic participa en el reto "A Través del Portal" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"._**

* * *

"Hey, ¿has encontrado algo?" Emma se acercó por detrás de la morena, algo curiosa. "Has estado todo el día buscando en el libro sin parar."

"Estoy tratando de encontrar algo pero parece no haber ningún hechizo para volver a Storybrook." Regina, con su usual mirada seria, se giró para conectar sus ojos con los de Emma, la cual se dejó caer en una cama abatida.

Hacían ya varios días que se habían visto envueltas en ese lugar tan… extraño. Bueno, ellas y unos cuantos más, claro. Y todo por la culpa de Henry. Tuvo una pelea con ambas de sus madres ya que quería aprender mucho más de la magia y quería intentar manejarla, ya que al ser hijo de toda una generación con magia algo tenía que seguir en sus venas, ¿no? Pero obviamente tanto Regina como Emma se opusieron a esto. Suficiente tenía el crío aprendiendo a manejar la espada y montando a caballo como para que se iniciase en la magia. Entonces, tras una escapada a la tienda de Gold, Henry cogió varios frascos con conjuros y se fue a experimentar por ahí.

No hizo nada grave, por suerte la mayoría de los frascos que había cogido no eran muy poderosos. La mayoría. Uno de ellos era tan poderoso que podía transportarlos a otro mundo. Cuando Emma y Regina se dieron cuenta de esto fueron corriendo a buscarlo para evitar una catástrofe y lo encontraron en el salón de la casa de Regina, frente al televisor. Por mucho que intentasen negociar los adultos con el pequeño, él no dio su brazo a torcer, y en un intento desesperado de ganar la discusión rompió el frasco en el suelo, generando un portal hacia la tierra de Ooo, lugar donde se desarrollaba la serie favorita de Henry que estaba siendo emitida en ese momento.

Regina soltó un suspiro y cerró el libro que perteneció a su madre y lo dejó sobre una mesa. "En este reino es todo tan rosa, y cursi." Se acercó poco a poco a la cama y se sentó a los pies, estirando los brazos. "Espero que no planees quedarte, ya escogí yo el otro día esta habitación así que te agradecería que te fueses a la tuya si planeas dormir."

"No sé cómo pueden vivir rodeados de tantos colores pastelosos, a mí me duelen los ojos hasta de mirar." Se rió de su propia broma mientras se levantó. "Sabes, Henry me ha dicho que en esta parte de este mundo es todo comestible, hasta los propios habitantes." Se apoyó en la puerta, aún cerrada.

"Hoy en día, los dibujos de televisión cada vez son más extraños…" La morena tomó un pedazo de la almohada rosa y lo olió. "Es cierto, esto es chicle. Parece una copia barata de la casa de Hansel y Gretel."

Emma esbozó una sonrisa y abrió la puerta. "Bueno, yo me voy a investigar que todo esto es muy extraño, hasta luego."

Con un gesto de mano la rubia salió por la puerta y avanzó por los extensos pasillos del palacio, intentando llegar a la salida. Dio gracias a Dios por haber encontrado con el mayordomo, que le indicó el camino. Justo antes de salir, se encontró con la princesa.

"Oh, ¡Emma! Estaba buscándote. ¿Estáis cómodos aquí?" _Wow, entonces, ¿su pelo es chicle? ¿Y su cuerpo entero? ¡Es rosa! La existencia de la magia puede que sea algo desconcertante pero encontrarte a una chica comestible es ya caso aparte…_ "¿Me estás escuchando?" Chicle frunció el ceño.

"Ah, sí, perdona Chicle. Estamos bien, pero preocupados por encontrar la manera de salir. Regina está buscando algún conjuro pero no parece tener suerte." La rubia se encogió de hombros.

"Yo os puedo ayudar, puedo construir un aparato para viajar por mundos." Con una amplia sonrisa la princesa ofreció su ayuda, realmente sabía de ciencia.

"¿En serio? ¡Eso sería genial, Chicle! Aunque construir algo puede que te lleve bastante tiempo y la magia es más rápida, ya sabes." Emma cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra.

"Podéis ir a hablar con el Rey Hielo, aunque es el malo pero quizás os puede ayudar."

"Genial, luego lo hablaré con Regina. Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está Henry?"

"Sí, está con Finn y Jake en su casa del árbol, y creo que después se irán de aventuras." Ambas salen por la puerta, Chicle en cabeza dirigiendo a Emma.

"¿Aventuras? Eso sí que no. ¿Está muy lejos la casa?" _Para eso estoy yo, para que mi hijo se vaya por ahí con un chaval con una espada y un perro que habla y se estira._

"No te preocupes por ello, Arcoiris nos llevará."

Acto seguido Arcoiris apareció y las llevó volando a la casa de Finn y Jake. Durante el viaje Emma se preguntaba qué narices era sobre lo que iba montada, pero luego pensó que era mejor no darle más vueltas.

Al llegar los chicos estaban dándose espadazos y peleando en los alrededores de la casa. Emma se escandalizó pero Chicle le dijo que no pasaba nada, que lo tenían controlado, cosa que no creyó mucho la rubia.

"¡Hola mamá!" Henry, entre espadazos y patadas le dirigió una sonrisa a su madre, que aún no estaba tranquila del todo. "¡Finn y Jake me están ayudando a entrenar! Y mira qué espada más genial, ¡me la ha regalado Finn!"

"Hey Emma, Jake y yo estamos dándole una paliza a Henry para que se haga fuerte y nos podamos ir de aventuras." La palabra paliza no le hizo mucha gracia a la rubia así que intervino entre los chicos para frenar la pelea.

"Bueno, ¿creo que está bien por hoy no? Que me vais a matar al chiquillo…" Emma le limpió con un pañuelo la sangre a su hijo mientras Chicle le echaba la bronca a los otros dos.

A todo esto, cierta vampiresa llegaba revoloteando alrededor de la otra morena y se incorporaron al grupo.

"¡Henry! Madre mía, ¡cuántas heridas! ¿Qué han sido estos brutos? ¡Como volváis a tocar a mi hijo os arrepentiréis haberme conocido!"

"Hey tranquila tía, que estos van de buen rollo, solo están fortaleciendo al enano." Marceline intentó calmar a Regina, que no le gusto en absoluto ver a su hijo lleno de magulladuras. "Hey tíos, ¿qué tal todo?"

"Bastante bien, ahora estamos ayudando a Emma, Regina y Henry a poder vivir aquí y adaptarse hasta que se vayan. Por lo que se ve tú no estás muy bien, tienes los pantalones rotos." Chicle respondió aparentando desinterés.

"Se llama moda, cosa que tú no entiendes porque siempre vistes igual. ¿O acaso te visten? Vives tan cómodamente que no tienes problemas." Marceline le sacó su lengua bífida en forma de burla a la princesa.

Mientras la vampiresa y la princesa discutían Regina se acercó resoplando a su hijo y lo curó con su magia. Sus poderes no se habían desvanecido porque aunque estuviesen en otro mundo ese mundo estaba dentro de la televisión, la cual estaba en Storybrook.

"A vosotros no os hago el favor, tendréis que sanaros por vuestra cuenta." Se puso firme y se cruzó de brazos."

"No te preocupes vieja que nosotros somos tíos y nuestras heridas son pruebas de honor de la guerra." Jake con una cara de satisfacción se golpeó ligeramente el pecho con un puño.

"¿A quién llamas vieja, perro?" La vena de la frente de Regina se hinchó un poco e hizo aparecer un poco de fuego en la palma de su mano.

"Regina relájate un poco mujer, son críos." Emma agarró del brazo a la morena, mirándola advirtiéndole no armar ningún escándalo.

"No te metas en esto, no hacen más que darnos problemas. Estaríamos mejor por nuestra cuenta." Ahora Regina se centró en discutir con la rubia.

"Gracias a ellos los días que llevamos aquí no hemos tenido problemas. Solos no podríamos hacer nada porque no conocemos este mundo." La mirada de Emma se puso más seria.

"Perdona que te corrija rubita pero tenemos magia. Con la magia no habríamos tenido problemas con nada, yo nos podría haber mantenido a salvo y puede que hasta ya estuviésemos en casa."

Mientras tanto Henry, acostumbrado a las peleas de sus madres, volvió a pelear con Jake y Finn, utilizando la fuerza física y la espada que le habían regalado. Marceline seguía discutiendo con Chicle y la cabeza de Regina y Emma estaban a punto de estallar. Para colmo, de repente apareció la Princesa Bultos con el resto de amigos de Finn y Jake, armando jaleo y con los materiales básicos para una fiesta (comida, música, bebida, accesorios raros, etc).

"¡Hola a todos! ¡Fiesta! Venga chicos, que me han dicho que queríais fiesta y aquí estamos. He hecho unas llamaditas con mi súper móvil a mis contactos especiales y mirad la de gente que he reunido, chicos." La Princesa Bultos, con su voz particular, empezó a gritar 'fiesta' por todos lados mientras el grupo de gente que había traído colocaba mesas, música, globos y luces brillantes por toda la zona.

"¡FIESTA!" Finn y Jake gritaron a la vez y fueron a bailar haciendo el tonto.

Marceline miró a Chicle y se cruzaron de hombros, lo mismo ocurrió con Regina y con Emma. Henry, observando la escena dedujo algo y se rió levemente.

"Os parecéis mucho, Marcy se parece a Regina y Chicle a Emma. Regina y Marcy tenéis el pelo oscuro, sois las 'malas' aunque realmente sois buenas y sois solitarias. Luego Emma y Chicle son muy buenas, amables y les gusta ayudar. Además, os peleáis entre vosotras." Esto causó unas risas entre las chicas, y tras curar Regina con la magia a Henry se unieron a la fiesta, dejando para el día siguiente la búsqueda de la forma de volver a su mundo.


End file.
